I know where you live
by rosetylerbadwolf
Summary: The whole family is having strange accidents that land them in the ER. Who is doing it and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first one and I hope you like it. Feel free to post lots of feed back!**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_Claire POV_

Honestly, I was really nervous, but I knew Phil and the kids would just freak out if I told them. After the check up on my heart condition, I started to experience sudden tightness, stinging pain, and shortness of breath. I really did think about telling at least Phil, but decided just to sneak to the doctor later this week. A few minutes later, I

_Phil POV_

"Luke put that soccer-base bat down!" Haley scolded Luke, " it's like so annoying!" I just sighed, my oldest daughter didn't even know the difference between a soccer ball and a tennis racket. I heard Luke's predictably sassy answer " that's not even a thing stupid! Your so un-smart!"

"Un-smart, really Luke?" Alex intervened, "Whats wrong with that Madame Nerdicuss?" I saw her look around for help but didn't see the problem, " come on! The point is that's not a real word! Was I even picked up by my real family?!" again I had to sigh. Claire started walking down the stairs and immediately I could tell something was wrong. My theory was proven correct when she tried to take the fifth step and she clutched her chest, collapsed, and fell the rest of way down the stairs.

_at hospital, Nobody POV_

Lucky for Claire, only Phil saw her little accident so back at home Luke was happily blowing things up in his room, Alex was reading America's Greatest History:Moments of Our Past, and Haley was at the mall with her friends. But Phil and a woozy Claire were at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2 _**

**Thanks for the comments sorry it took so long to update! Oh and Disclaimer- If I owned Modern Family i wouldn't be sitting a computer right now...**

_Mitchell POV_

" Come on Lily, your bathing suit looks fine just come out of your room Gloria is here!" "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Lily had been in an atrocious mood all morning because Cam wouldn't give her Oreos for breakfast. "Lily sweetie, if you come out of your room now i'll buy you a whole pack of Oreos at the pool." Well that sure got her out of there but i still had to shoot a quick look over to Cam. The horn honked and Gloria yelled "Come on you lazy girls we have places to be and can't wait all day!" "Coming coming hold your horses!" I responded irritably.

"Ugh I hate the pool so much, I'm sorry, but I have to say it I just do. I HATE THE POOL!" Cam was going on and on about how awful it was the whole car ride. When we got there, Gloria sent Cam and Joe to the baby pool and we took Lily to the big pool. She played and splashed around for awhile but then saw a big boy diving off the diving board and being Lily, she just HAD to do it too.

_Jay POV_

Seriously? Again? I mean I felt bad for her and all, of coarse I was worried about her, but now? When I finally had a few hours of free time? Oh well I was on may way to the hospital thinking how she would be when the oil truck pulled in front of me and that's when everything went black.

_Phil POV_

"Claire sweetie, are you feeling ok?" I asked her. I knew she was still herself when she said "Yeah perfect." very sarcastically. The nurse walked in and said it was time for her to go to the operating room. She very clearly said alone, but i was very persistent. "Do you want to get yourself thrown out of here?" she asked, "Because if you do that could very easily be arranged!" So I backed off. i sat in the waiting room nibbling on a Saltine and drinking a Coke from the vending machine. We were in then emergency ward so I was able to see everybody who as injured coming in. I thought I could see everything that was coming, but I was so wrong when I saw who was wheeled in the double doors next.

_Gloria POV_

"Ahhhhhh, I love the pool and the beautiful sun! Don't you Mitchell?" The pool was such a great place for laying in the sun and relaxing and of coarse letting the kids let our their energy. "Mitchell?" "Hello?" Why wasn't he responding, I wondered. I was forced to take off my sunglasses and open my eyes. Oh my the sun seemed very bright. Then i saw Mitchell and Lily arguing at the base of the diving board. Oh Lily. So so fussy, but equally adorable. I put my glasses back on and laid back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Super sorry the last one took so many months to do i'm so stupid i couldn't even figure out how to post it plus i had lots of other stuff going like vacation. Anyways I don't own Modern Family or the characters blah blah blah.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_Phil's POV_

Oh no, oh no, please not him. I think to myself as I watch Jay Pritchett being carried through the door on a blood and oil soaked stretcher with... oh no that can't be what i think it is laying next to him. I look closer, realize it is and pass out.

_Lily's POV_

"RRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed it with so much power and anger that the music stopped playing and everybody looked at me. Oops. I ran towards the kiddie pool and jumped in hoping to blend in with everybody else. It worked and people began to continue swimming and the music started again. The reason I had been screaming was that my daddy wouldn't let me dive. Oh I will get him back I thought evilly to myself. I walked over to where Gloria was sitting and asked for $5.00 and walked over to the food area to get ice cream while I considered different plans. Then it hit me. My Daddy had been a member of this pool since his childhood and it would devastate him to be thrown out of it for life. So, as I walked over to the diving board I softly chucked an evil victory laugh.

When I reached the top, the lifeguard was sitting there and brought out a stick and told me I was too short. "But I really want to dive!" I spat at the guard. "Sorry sweetie you cant," He said kindly, "why don't you try the little one?" "NOOOOOOO! I WANT TO DIVE SO I GET TO!" I yelled it in his face and made the people in line look up and scowl. "IF YOU DON'T LET ME DIVE I WILL PUSH YOU OFF OF HERE YOU JERK!" Success! My plan worked and now he was mad. "You will not do any such thing Lily." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. Uh oh. Gloria. "You will get down from there right now and i'm going to take you home." She said calmly. Then she picked me up and carried me to the ladder where i was forced to get down. So my plan failed. I just got in trouble and everybody else got to stay and enjoy themselves. But anybody who has met me will know that I am not done. I will make my Dad sorry.

**Gloria****'s POV**

In the car, I asked Lily what she was thinking but she had no answer. Then out of nowhere a big oil truck came and tried to swerve but it hit us and everything went dark.

** Phil's POV**

I keep my head in my hands until I hear a little girl crying and being carried through the doors followed by a charred, ash covered girl. Oh no. It was Lily and Gloria. First Claire, the Jay, Lily, and Gloria. I get up and walk over to the desk. "That was my niece and my Mother in Law! What happened to them?" The lady at the desk looks up at me and says slowly "Well, oddly enough they were hit by an oil truck from the same company as Jay Pritchett. Your related to him to right?" "Yes." is all I can say before blacking out.

**So, Claire, Jay, Lily, Gloria, and Phil. Who's next and why? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
